


Back at School

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Sex, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus hates summer, so he takes his frustration out on Sirius.  In a good way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at School

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Back at school. Finally. No more parents hovering over me, no more waiting for an owl to bring me letters from my friends telling me how much fun they’re having. Without me. Not that it’s their fault that my parents are overbearing to the point of driving me insane. Most importantly, however, being at school means no more lonely full moons. At Hogwarts, I have Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail to romp with- to keep me from myself. No. To keep the wolf from myself. Well, that was the most important part until recently.

Sitting on my bed, I study the neat dorm room. I know the pristine environment will not last long. Already, I can hear the sound of people approaching. I beat the throng of students leaving the Great Hall after the feast, but only barely. James and Peter come barreling in, laughing hysterically. I smile at them before I get caught up in a seismic wrestling match with both of them that ends in me sitting on James and tickling Peter senseless. 

“Sto-op! Remus, plea- ahahahaha! Ohpleasestop!” he cries. I have mercy and let him be. He lays there limp from laughing. James renews his struggles under me, so I make as if to get up before 

plunking back down on him. 

“Ooof!” Was all the further he got before the door opened, and our last member stepped through. 

Sirius stood just across the threshold, surveying us with an amused smile on his lips. 

I scramble off James, who protests at the rough treatment. By standing, I realize I’ve brought myself only a foot away from Sirius. All of a sudden, there is no noise but Peter’s heavy panting from the floor and scuffles as James stands slowly. 

He stretches and looks down at Peter, “Well, mate, I fancy a kitchen raid!” And he pulls Peter out of the room. Leaving Sirius and me alone.

Neither of us moves a muscle for a second. We use our eyes, first, to touch each other. Both our heated gazes caress the other from feet to the last flyaway hair on our heads. Then, our arms lift to gently touch the tops of each other‘s heads, smoothing the hair slowly down to rest our palms on each other’s cheeks. 

I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his thumb stroking my cheek as I return the caress. 

Finally, I open my eyes to stare into his slate gray eyes. Unable to maintain the distance, I use my grip on his head to pull him to me and claim his mouth. Our arms slide around each other, pulling ourselves flush. 

Breaking the kiss, I lean my forehead on his, breathing his breath. “Sirius,” I whisper. “I fucking hate summer.” I let all the anger and frustration color my voice because I know he can make it go away. 

He brings his arms up to knead my shoulders, soothing me with touch as he smoothes the rough edges of my emotions with his words. “Shhh, Remus. I know. I know how they smother you, won’t let you free.” He brings his hands to either side of my face and forces me to look at him. “But you’re here now. James, Peter, and I- we know what you can really do. Please, just take a deep breath and you’ll feel better.” I comply automatically. Neither of us really has any reason to doubt the other. 

Surprisingly, it does make me feel better, and I let out a shuddering sigh before I can finally let the hot, angry tears flow. I let Sirius support me and I sink into his arms, glad that he is my shelter when I need it. When I cannot maintain the strong defenses I usually keep around myself, he shores them up from the outside. 

Finally, I am finished. He dries the tears from my face with his lips and talented hands. I am so grateful for him, but I can only pull him into another kiss. This one is different from the first. Just as deep but more desperate, it has a keener edge to it. I can feel his need through all our school robes, and I grind into him to let him know how ready I am. 

The friction elicits a groan from him that shakes me to my core. Somehow, we are on the bed with no recollection of how we got there or how our clothes seem to be everywhere but on our bodies. He lays down beneath me, ready to submit. I kneel over him, my palms smoothing themselves up his chest, down his sides to his pelvis. Before he can even beg for anything, I grasp his ass and plunge his cock into my mouth, sucking him down. A strangled cry tears from his throat, and he fists the sheets urgently. I suck, my tongue pressing firmly to the underside of his shaft, and then swallow him all the way down. Swallowing, humming, and sucking, I bring him to the brink- and stop him there. I let him fall from my mouth, ignoring his whimpers, and spread his legs further. 

Reaching for one of the many vials of lube we have hidden, I slick three fingers and begin to slowly ease one in, then a second as I brush his prostate and set him writhing. By the time I add a third finger, he’s almost sobbing with need. His erection is almost touching his stomach, leaking clear precome in little rivulets down the planes of his stomach. I pull out the cock ring I had been waiting to use and slip it over him, slowly letting it milk him to the base. 

He lets out an explosive curse and arches off the bed. “Remus… please! Just-” 

“Just what, Sirius?” I want to make him writhe, make him beg. 

“Just- just please,” Sirius’s head thrashed on the pillow. Gods, he looks beautiful like this. Only I get to see him this way. I love to see him like this: needy and wanton, hoping I won’t make him beg but secretly loving every moment waiting for me to claim him.

I lean across him, making sure to grind my hard-on into his pelvis as I whisper in his ear, “Tell me, Sirius. Tell me what you need,” I growl, running a hand over his cock once to prove my point.

“Gods! You! I need you in me, I need you to fuck me!”

That was all the prompting I needed. Grabbing his hips tight enough to bruise, I slicked my cock and pressed the head to his slick opening. Pressing in, I abandon all pretenses of slow or teasing him further. I bury myself to the balls in his ass, screaming with the feeling of that hot, tight hole clenching down on my cock. I pause for a moment, staying deep in him, and caught his eyes with mine. “Brace yourself,” I growled before I pulled out and pounded into his ass. 

With each thrust, our cries grow louder, and soon I feel myself approaching orgasm. I can’t control how hard I’m slamming into him anymore, or how fast my hips are whipping back and forth. 

“Remus… let me- fuck!” he gasps. “Unh, the ring!” he manages to pant. I reach between us, slide the ring off his swollen cock. At the release of pressure he screams, arches, and with one more thrust, comes hard, spilling hot fluid all over our chests. 

I feel the walls of his ass clenching down on me and I renew my frenzied rhythm. Seconds later, the heat coiling in my spine bursts and I thrust in one more time, filling him with hot come as my whole body goes rigid with pleasure. 

I finally come down and collapse next to him, trying to catch my breath. Sirius rolls over and brushes the sweaty strands of my fringe from my face. For a long time, we just lie there, gently kissing, touching, until we finally fall asleep, hands, arms, and legs tangled together.


End file.
